


PTSD的有效疗法

by FromMidworld



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromMidworld/pseuds/FromMidworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take a Leap of Faith的一个小番外，剧情是衔接的，只是和那篇主题没啥关系。<br/>大都会事件后露易丝尽可能帮超人建立了正面的公众形象，但是为了保护他的秘密身份，他们五个月都几乎没见过面。然后克拉克来到星球日报，两人开启了慢热的约会。<br/>但是那样的灾难不会就这样平淡地过去。</p>
            </blockquote>





	PTSD的有效疗法

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Take a Leap of Faith](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665353) by [FromMidworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromMidworld/pseuds/FromMidworld). 



那悬停的氪星飞船周围悬浮着一圈废墟，战机像是狂风中的落叶一样飞散，熟悉的城市在异界的巨响中倾塌。

但露易丝无法从这片末日般的景象中移开目光。

她感到心脏随着那巨大外星机器的一声声沉重脉冲抽紧，她生活了一辈子的城市正在这一声声轰鸣中毁灭。

飞机里的军人在跟她说话，而她在回答……却听不清自己在说什么。不，这应该是一个欣喜的瞬间，那轰鸣停止了，他成功了。她该过去放置那主控钥匙……

但她站在C-17运输机的货仓门前，令人晕眩的高空在她面前旋转，她身后一个声音大喊着：

“莱恩女士，那边不安全！莱恩女士！”

然后他像一个破布娃娃一样飞了起来，撞在货仓顶上，惨叫声，碎裂声，穿着黑色铠甲的外星人以模糊的速度与无可抵挡的力量出现。

那年轻士兵从她身侧飞落出去，在高空的急流中一瞬间消失。

 

露易丝·莱恩不记得自己是第几次在惊呼中醒来。她在黑暗中面对公寓的屋顶喘息着，努力睁着双眼等待梦境的退却。

那一天已经过去了将近六个月，而她与克拉克·肯特约会了两个星期。她内心嘲笑着自己，她曾以为自己这回躲过了PTSD，一切安稳了下来，但就在这时候，这景象开始在她每一次闭上双眼时重现。

她有时能梦到那氪星女战士徒手杀死两个端着重机枪的士兵（她的名字是Faora-Ul，有一着令人无法忘记的锋锐眉骨和美得惊人的蓝眼睛），有时能梦到汉密尔顿博士挣扎着拍落主控钥匙，眼镜从他鼻尖滑落，有时她梦到自己惊叫着看着一切在向那通往异界的黑洞坠落……

她与六个人一起上了那架飞机，而现在只有她一人还活着。

 _埃米尔·汉密尔顿博士。_ 她用自己都只能勉强听到的轻微气声念道。

_空军上校内森·哈迪。_

_副驾驶员安德鲁·普莱斯中士。_

_军士长斯图尔特·安布罗斯。_

_一等兵凯尔·科纳。_

还有，那个喊着叫她站到安全位置的年轻士兵……他叫什么来着？

不，她没忘， _安德瑞斯·马克瓦特_ 。

但到头来她站的地方就是最安全的所在，因为有人，有超人会飞过来，救她，一次又一次。

然后一个声响把露易丝从思绪中拖出来，她窗框上的轻轻敲击，超人悬停在她的窗外。

她匆忙系上睡袍爬下床，她为他打开窗子，然后在他身后把窗帘紧紧拉上。

“超——克拉克，”她说着，有些茫然，这是大都会之战她第一次这么近距离见到超人，他身上来自外星技术的蓝与红，让他看起来与办公室里穿着格子衬衫的克拉克如此不同。而作为克拉克的他也从来没有来过这里，他们的约会保持着慢节奏，“你怎么会……没有人看到你吧？”

“没有。”我是看到超人脸红了么？

“我听到你醒了，我想知道你还好。”他解释道。

超人站在她的公寓里。他雕塑似的身躯没有悬停在空中的时候，似乎本该立于某个庄严穹顶之下，斗篷垂在大理石基座上。但现在那红斗篷的边缘轻扫着她床边的拖鞋。

“你从哪儿来？”

“太空。”

 

几分钟后他们坐在她的客厅里，捧着热茶。除了他的母亲，她或许是这世上与穿着这身紧身衣的超人最熟悉的人了，但这景象还是令人惊异，一个坐在沙发上的超人。她狭窄拥挤的公寓怎么装得下超人？但他就坐在那里，捧着她写着“KeepCalm And Carry On”的红色咖啡杯，这样子比他戴着手铐坐在不锈钢桌子前还要奇特。他脸上是一个细微却好看得令人心痛的笑容，他眉间微蹙，蓝眼睛静静地看着她，当她回望时又偷偷移开目光。

“太空是什么样？”她问

“很不同。寒冷，又温暖。黑暗又明亮……从那里看地球很美。”一个漫长的停顿，“我喜欢那里，那是唯一安静的地方。”

“而你听到我醒了。”露易丝浅笑着戳破他描述的漏洞。

“我进入大气层的时候听到的。”他辩解道。

“你也睡不好。”这不是一个问句，如果有人凌晨三点跑去世上唯一安静的地方的话，真的用不着问他是不是失眠。

“我并不那么需要睡眠。”而他的回答就像是每一个“我没事”的谎言。

“那不是你的错。”露易丝静静地说。

“你在念那些名字的时候也是这样告诉自己的吗？”

“我没事，”片刻的沉默后她说，但却当然没法说着这句话同时注视他的双眼，她低头盯着手里的茶杯，“我在阿富汗呆过大半年，我见过战争，还为这个赢过普利策奖。”

我知道如何应对PTSD，但这不意味着这会容易。我应该那样告诉自己，可是这次比起阿富汗要困难得多。

Faora撞破货仓底部，货机在倾覆，疾风吹散着她的头发，年轻的士兵擦着她的身侧向死亡坠落，惊呼声与机枪声，氪星人鬼魅般急速移动的身影……

她的脉搏急促地撞击着耳膜，伴随着那世界引擎有节奏的奇异轰鸣。

_埃米尔·汉密尔顿，内森·哈迪，安德鲁·普莱斯，斯图尔特·安布罗斯，凯尔·科纳。_

还有 _安德瑞斯·马克瓦特_ 。

不。她猛地睁大双眼，不，那都过去了。结束了，你安全了，这座城市，这个星球，被拯救了 。

然后她抬起头看到那拯救者关切的目光，她注意到他的手向她的方向伸着，似乎无法决定是否要触碰她。这一刻他完全就是克拉克了，他还是这样，即使他们在约会，依然绅士得过分，恨不得每次拉她的手都要征求同意。

她把茶杯放下，握住了那只手。她第无数次在心底惊叹这只手的温暖与柔软，让人无法相信它拥有的力量。

“如果我要念名字的话，那是多长一个名单呢。”她轻柔地把他拉近的时候他低语着。

她想到是有这样一个名单，刻在石头上，围绕着一座庞大的塑像。未来的每一年，会有个纪念日，会有人念那些名字，会有人捧着烛火聚集在那里。

“不要。”她说，伸手覆在他面颊上，即使目光暗淡，他的双眼依然蓝得不属于这个星球，“这可不是什么治愈PTSD的好办法。”

“可我不该忘了这些。”

“我们该记住，但不该是这样的方式。” 

“你懂得所有理论，不是么？”他喉咙间的轻笑震动着他们碰在一起的额头，“那么告诉我，什么才是治愈PTSD的良方？”

“热饮，热水澡，土豆泥，小游戏，洗脑歌。”他们的呼吸交融在一起，“抚摸大狗，可信赖的人，亲密接触。”

最后一个词被她直接轻呼在他的唇舌之间。

过了不知道多久，当他们分开，露易丝发现他们漂浮在她客厅的天花板下，超人的臂膀环着她，坚稳而温暖，比起沙发更令人心安

“我刚才没有念出来，那些名字。”

“可他们在你呼吸的节奏里。”

“这是作弊。”她笑了出来。

“我可以让自己忽略整个世界的声音，但做不到忽略你的一丝一毫。”

“Worst and best line ever, Superman.”

 

几分钟后她拖着会飞的男友走进卧室，隐约觉得自己手中揽着横着身子浮在离地三尺高的超人，这感觉与抚摸大狗也差不多。

“想知道还有什么对治疗PTSD特别有效吗？”

“嗯？”

“爱。”

 

**Author's Note:**

> PTSD确实经常在创伤性事件后几个月才开始发生，不过以上疗法都属于露易丝的个人偏方，虽然我觉得应该有用但代替不了正规治疗【我为什么要说得像是有人读这文似的】
> 
> 露易丝念的名字除了哈迪上校和汉密尔顿博士以外，都是我从MOS的Cast里找的演无名士兵的人的名字。


End file.
